Your sentences are only painful
by Gyakusatsu
Summary: Quand l'amour mène à la folie... Celui-ci peut-il toujours rester le même, ou les conséquences doivent-elles être irrémédiablement fatidiques ?  Ruwaoi


Titre: Your sentences are only painful. (Tes phrases ne sont que douloureuses.)  
><span>Auteur:<span> Gyakusatsu  
><span>Genre:<span> One-shot, Angst et un autre "surprise".  
><span>Rating:<span> T  
><span>Pairing:<span> Ruwaoi.  
><span>Disclaimer:<span> Comme d'habitude. Les personnages de cette fiction s'appartiennent, pour ce qui est du contenu, il provient de mon imagination.  
><span>Note de l'auteur : <span>J'ai écrit ce genre de fic bien tortueux comme j'aime. Ce style de fiction, on en retrouve beaucoup mais j'y tenais beaucoup. J'aime bien celle-ci. C'est vrai que d'habitude je ne reçoit pas les émotions que je fais passer, lorsque c'est moi qui écrit, mais là en l'occurrence elle a réussit à me perturber xD Pour ceux qui me connaissent (et qui j'espère ne me trouveront pas *siffle*), ils pourraient être surpris de la fin parce que c'est quelque chose que je déteste xD Je commence donc à publier cette OS, mes autres fiction suivront. Bonne lecture à vous !

C'était trop parfait. Ça aurait pu l'être encore longtemps, mais la réalité m'a très vite fait prendre conscience que c'était _trop_ parfait. On a dû être punis pour ça. Je considérais cela comme une utopie, mais tout rêve peut -doit même- se briser et je l'ai compris. Je t'aimais, je t'aime et tu le sais. Mais c'est un peu comme si tu m'avais trahi. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas de ta faute mais tu ne m'avais rien dit et je m'en sortais blessé. Tu m'avais blessé, mais tu ne t'en rendais sûrement pas compte. Nous étions ensemble depuis presque un an, maintenant. On se cherchait, au début. Je refoulais mes sentiments mais ils ne devenaient que plus plus forts. Ton sourire, ton rire et ta voix, te voir heureux de toute ces conneries que tu faisais avec les autres. Te voir vivre. Tout cela faisait chaque jour de ma vie une illumination. C'était niais et je le savais. Mais je m'en contentais. Et puis un jour, c'éatit après une répétition, tu étais venu me voir, soit disant pour me demander conseil sur quelques accords. Nous nous étions assis sur l'une des banquettes de la salle, tu t'étais installé à mes côtés et tu avais saisit ta guitare, l'air de rien. Sans prononcer un mot, une expression sérieuse ornait ton visage et je sais qu'à ce moment je ne faisais que t'admirer. Puis tu avais fermé les yeux et commencer à jouer. J'avais été surpris; c'était une mélodie que je ne connaissais pas et je la trouvais magnifique. J'avais cru, au début, que c'était une nouvelle composition; mais très vite je me disais que si c'était le cas, tu ne m'aurais pas demandé pour un problème d'accords. De plus, les compositions, tu ne nous les montrais que lorsque nous étions tous ensemble. J'en avais donc déduit quelque chose qui fit bondir mon cœur. Je ne voulais pas me donner de faux espoirs, mais peut-être était-elle pour moi ? Tu continuais de faire glisser tes doigts sur les cordes, et les notes, toutes aussi sublimes les unes que les autres, résonnaient dans la pièce. Mes yeux s'étaient inconsciemment fermés, ma tête s'emplissait de chaques sons. Je ne sais plus si j'avais pleuré, mais si ce n'était pas le cas, je me savais ému aux larmes. Tu avais stoppé tout ton jeu après avec fait vibrer la dernière note, et mon esprit. Un silence s'était installé entre nous jusqu'à ce que tu te tournes vers moi pour me déclarer ces quelques mots. «Atsuaki, je t'aime». Si simples mais si efficaces. Je t'aime... J'étais si heureux, tellement touché. Aucun mot ne pourrais décrire ce que je ressentais à cet instant. Je t'aimais tellement que je pouvais mourir sur place, c'était quelque chose d'incroyable, presque insensé. J'avais eu l'impression de renaître. Je t'avais alors enlaçé, je riais doucement. Nos fronts s'étaient collés l'un à l'autre, et nous étions restés ainsi, souriants comme deux idiots. Deux idiots amoureux. Notre histoire a commencée ainsi; mais aurait-on pu prévoir ce qui allait advenir ?

Nous vivions quelque chose de parfait. Être à tes côtés même en dehors du travail me comblait, m'envahissait de joie et chaques jours en ta présence n'étaient que plus merveilleux. Au bout de cinq mois, nous nous sommes décidés à vivre ensemble. J'emménageais dans ton appartement, il était parfait: grand pour nous deux, pas loin des studios et des quartiers que nous adorions et il était en partie blanc, cette couleur pure; la nôtre. Aoi. Tu étais toujours le même: rieur, moqueur, parfois un peu idiot. Mais tu semblais parfois tellement sérieux, et tu n'étais que plus beau. Je t'aimais ainsi. Et lors de nos rapports intimes, tu faisais preuve d'une infime tendresse envers moi, me donnant tout un amour. Amour que je te rendais du plus profond de moi-même. Notre vie était idéale, remplie de musique, de jouissance et de bonheur. J'ai cru naïvement que cela durerait toujours; mais toute les bonnes choses ont une fin. Tu m'avais juré de toujours rester avec moi, et tu as tenu ta promesse. Pourtant même ainsi tu es parti, mais je ne peux pas te pleurer. Je dois rester à tes côtés, je te l'ai moi aussi promis.

Cela faisait environ neuf mois que nous partagions la même vie. Rien n'avait changé, ou presque. Depuis presque un mois ton état psychologique se dégradait. Rien de grave au début, tu étais toujours aussi affecteux envers moi mais tu te renfermais sur toi-même au fil du temps, et tu ne riais que très rarement. Il y avait des jours où tu t'énervais pour un rien, d'autres où tu enchaînais les idioties, mais souvent les journées passaient sans que tu ne souffles un mot. Mais jamais, jamais tu n'étais comme avant et plus le temps passait, plus je m'en inquiétais. Je voulais que tu me dises ce qu'il t'arrivais, je te questionnais souvent. Tu me répondais que c'était des sauts d'humeur dus au stress, ou tu me répondais que tu n'en savais rien. Mais rien de très important, affirmais-tu. Seulement parfois, tu m'enguelais sans raison, tu frappais dans le vide, voire sur les meubles. Tu me faisais presque peur, tu m'inquiétais plus encore. Et je savais que tu me cachais quelque chose. Mais je me laissais berner, tu m'aimais tellement et moi aussi. Le temps passait et tu avais totalement changé. Neuf mois que nous passions ensemble, mais ta confiance envers moi n'était-elle pas importante au point que tu m'en parles ? Tu n'arrivais même plus à jouer correctement, le groupe se préoccupait de plus en plus de ton état et avait donc déclaré une pause. Chez nous, tu n'étais pas plus calme. Parfois le soir, tu étais tendre avec moi mais c'était souvent passager. La nuit, tu te levais quelques fois de notre lit et tu t'asseyais face au mur, tu traçais des choses avec ton doigts en marmonnant. Je ne dormais plus; je te regardais faire en pleurant silencieusement. Je ne pouvais plus rien faire. Tu n'étais plus mon Aoi, je te craignais mais je ne pouvais te laisser, je t'aimais tellement. Tes crises de rire, de pleurs, de colère: je m'y suis habitué. Ta descente vers la folie, elle s'accentuait et pourtant, je ne comprenait toujours pas. D'où venait-elle, pourquoi. Pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi nous... Nous vivions un rêve, nous vivons un cauchemar. Les jours passaient, tu me répétais parfois sans cesse que tu m'aimais, que tu ne voulais pas que je parte, tu avais besoin de moi. On aurait dit un gosse. Je t'écoutais. Mais ces moments où tu m'abandonnais, où tu m'ignorais de par ta folie, savais-tu à quel point j'avais besoin de toi ?

Ruki m'avait appelé, le matin. Il était tôt, et il m'avait demandé de venir au studio habituel. «Sans Aoi», avait-il précisé. Je m'habilla en quatrième vitesse, ne prenant pas la peine de me maquiller. C'était inutile, et je ne l'avais fait depuis trop longtemps. Aoi dormait paisiblement. Pourtant, il avait passé la nuit à hurler, à hurler mon nom notamment. Et moi j'avais encore pleurer. Je l'embrassait sur le front, avant de courrir vers mon lieu de rendez-vous.  
>Ruki, Reita et Kai étaient déjà présents. Ils avaient tous des mines horrifiées, attristées et les larmes roulaient même sur les joues de Kai. Je remarqua la présence du médecin de la compagnie, et à sa vue mon cœur se serra. Sans Aoi... Allais-je enfin savoir ? Reita me fit signe de les rejoindre, je m'assis donc avec eux. Le médecin toussota, il s'installa en face de moi et se mit à parler.<br>«-Je pensais que Joyama-san vous en aurait fait part dès le début.

-Je suppose qu'il ne voulait pas vous inquiétez. Maintenant qu'il est trop tard, c'est donc à moi de vous l'expliquer. Votre ami a subit un choc cérébral qui s'est dégradé au fil du temps. Il semble pour lui, que cela soit dû à un changement important qui lui ait fait perdre la raison. Bien qu'à ce point peu commun, c'est tout à fait probable. Normalement, d'après ce que m'a confirmé Matsumoto-san, il commence par changer très régulièrement d'attitude, sans pour autant perdre l'esprit et qui il est, et ce, jusqu'à ce que cela se dégrade au point qu'il fasse des crises.»

Je hochais la tête. Ruki passa un bras autour de mes épaules.

«-Joyama-san a du consulter un psychologue, pas vrai ? Bien. Ce genre de chose n'est pas forcément des plus utiles puisque l'on ne connait pas vraiment la raison de son changement. A ce stade, il doit en être à ne plus savoir qui il est, à ne plus prendre conscience de ce qu'il fait. A oublier son passé, même. Fait-il des choses étranges, peu habituelles ?  
>-Il... Il hurle la nuit. Il se lève aussi, et marmonne aux mur. Parfois il dort dans la baignoire, et il lui est arrivé de faire la cuisine au beau milieu de la nuit. Dans la journée, il dort. Il griffonne sur tout ce qu'il peut, aussi. Il mange très peu. Et parfois il renverse des meubles et casse des objets. Il pleure. Et il rit aussi, beaucoup.»<p>

Mes amis semblent choqués, c'est vrai que je ne leur en ai jamais parlé. Ruki resserre son étreinte, il pleure désormais. Je crois que Reita aussi. Kai, lui, n'a jamais vraiment cessé. Le médecin continua alors.

«-Je vois que son état ne fait, et ne fera, que s'empirer. Se souvient-il encore de vous ? Selon l'état actuel des choses, il ne devrait plus rien ressentir pour vous; est-ce le cas ?  
>-Non. Il me répète sans cesse qu'il m'aime. Il m'embrasse parfois, même si c'est plus rare. Et jusqu'à il y a quelques semaines, nous faisions encore l'amour...<br>-C'est... Assez surprenant. L'attention qu'il vous porte semble être plus forte que tout, c'est même assez rassurant pour la suite. En effet, il se peut que s'il reste ainsi accroché à quelque chose, son état s'améliorera progressivement. Dans le cas contraire, il pourrait en arriver à faire des choses assez déplaisantes. Dans tout les cas, il serait préférable de l'interner rapidement à l'hôpital.  
>-Je... Vois. Merci beaucoup. De nous avoir tout dit.»<p>

Nous nous levons, il nous sert la main et s'en va. Je reste un peu avec les membres du groupe, nous parlons de lui, de moi, et de nous. J'ai finis par comprendre que ce changement mentionné plus tôt et qui est la cause de la perte d'Aoi, c'est moi. C'est ma faute s'il est dans cet état. Désormais, c'est comme si un trou se creusait dan ma poitrine. Si Aoi m'aimait et m'aime toujours, il guérira peut-être. Mais je l'ai perdu, alors pourrais-je le retrouver ? Cela fait deux heures que je suis sorti, s'il est réveillé, j'ai peur qu'il ne fasse des bêtises. Je ne l'ai plus quitté, c'est la première fois depuis un bon moment. J'enlace alors chacun de mes amis, avant de partir. Ils s'inquiètent tous pour nous. Il pleurent, mais pas moi. Je n'y arrive même pas.

J'arrive à l'appartement, j'ai peur. Mon cœur bat la chamarade, on dirait qu'il va percer ma poitrine. J'ouvre alors la porte, inspirant un bon coup. La pièce est plongée dans le noir, les volets sont fermés. Il n'est pas levé ? Une drôle d'odeur envahit la pièce, de neuf. A tâtons, je cherche l'interrupteur et le presse alors. Je m'attendais à une vive lueur habituelle, réfléchie par les murs blancs mais il n'en est rien. Mes yeux s'écarquillent, j'étouffe un cri en plaquant ma main contre ma bouche. Les murs sont noirs, dégoulinants de peinture encore fraiche. Noirs. Noirs. Je me laisse tomber au sol, et ma main touche quelque chose de visqueux. Mon regard se baisse; sur le carrelage, il a écrit mon nom à l'infini. Accompagné de je t'aime. Et de son nom, aussi. Je crois que je commence à paniquer, des nausées me soulèvent le cœur. Où est Aoi ? Je me lève brusquement, ce qui me fait tourner la tête et titube vers la chambre que j'ouvre violemment. Aucune présence de lui. Aoi, tu ne m'as pas trahi, ce n'est pas de ta faute. J'ai peur. Je me dirige alors vers la salle de bain. Ma main tremble sur la poignée, je veux que qu'il sois là, je sais qu'il est là et pourtant je ne veux pas. Je pressens ce que je vais voir. La porte s'ouvre.

Tu es là, adossé contre le mur. Tu es nu, et tes yeux sont fermés. Je ne vois que ça. Je ne veux pas voir le sang qui coule abondamment de ton cou, ni ton teint qui pâlit au fur et à mesure que j'avance. Je ne veux pas sentir la lame de rasoir qui entaille mon pied alors que je marche dessus. Je ne veux pas entendre le bruit de mes pas dans ce liquide qui recouvre le sol alors que je m'approche. Je veux juste te voir tel que je te vois, tel que je te connais. Je m'agenouille face à toi, te caressant doucement la joue. Sens-tu ma présence ? Mon cœur a repris un rythme normal, je veux que tu te réveilles. Je te secoue alors les épaules, de plus en plus vigoureusement. Ton sang gicle sur mes mains et mon visage mais je ne le sent pas. Je te vois juste ouvrir difficilement les yeux. Tu sembles heureux de me voir, un semblant de sourire apparait sur ton visage. Ne serait-ce qu'une impression ? Je n'ai plus peur...  
>«-Ruwa...?<br>-Je suis là, ça va aller. Ça va ?  
>-Tu es là, ça... Va... Ruwa.»<br>Tes yeux semblent se refermer. Tu souris encore plus.  
>«-Attends-moi, je reviens.»<br>Je sors de la pièce, et y revient presque aussitôt avec ma guitare accoustique. Je reprends alors ma position initiale. Aoi. Tu as fermé les yeux, ton torse se soulève très lentement et de façon irrégulière. Je commence à gratter les cordes. Cette mélodie. La tienne et pour toujours la nôtre, je la connais par cœur. C'est celle de notre histoire. Alors je joue de tout mon être, pour que tu saches que ces notes sont symboliques de nous deux. Tes paupières s'entrouvrent, tu te décales légèrement et pose ta tête sur mon épaule. Je sens ton souffle saccadé, et ton sourire s'agrandit sur celle-ci, alors je continue. La dernière note arrive très vite, résonnant longuement. Je pose ensuite l'instrument au sol.  
>«-C'est nous Aoi. Toi et moi, pour toujours.<br>-Ruwa... Dis moi que... Tu m'aimes...  
>-Je t'aimes, tu le sais. A jamais. Je t'aimerai, et je t'aime.<br>-Ah je... T'aimes aussi, Ruwa.»

Tu souris toujours, installé contre moi. Tu finis alors par t'endormir, petit à petit. Tu t'endors, Aoi, mais en prends-tu seulement conscience ? Finalement, ta respiration n'est plus. Je ferme les yeux à mon tour, je crois que mon sourire ne s'efface pas. Alors que mon visage est caressé par tes cheveux, je les réouvrent brusquement. Je tourne ma tête vers toi mais la tienne tombe sur mes genoux. Aoi, qu'as-tu fait ? Tu es parti. Tu m'as laissé. Qu'ai-je vais ? Ne me laisse pas. Je t'en supplie, ne m'abandonne pas. Les larmes coulent. Elles ne cessent pas, tombent sur ton visage. Et je commence à hurler, malgré moi. Aoi, Aoi. Aoi. Ton nom résonne dans l'appartement. Ma propre douleur me brise la voix. Pourquoi ? Tu n'avais pas le droit. Comment a-t-on pu en arriver là ? Je ne cesse de crier. Ma vision se trouble. Je pleure trop, les larmes envahissent mes yeux. Je sens qu'ils se ferment. Aoi...


End file.
